This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
AC/DC and DC/DC power supplies are used in a wide variety of applications for converting an AC or DC voltage or current into a different DC voltage or current. Each power supply is typically designed for a specific application, and has specific current, voltage, frequency and/or power ratings suitable for that application.
Some power supplies also have one or more control signal inputs for controlling the power supply's operation. For example, some power supplies have a binary (i.e., two-state) control signal input, and output a constant DC current at either a first current level or a second current level depending on the state of the binary control signal. Similarly, some power supplies have an input for receiving a DC voltage control signal ranging between zero and ten volts, and output a constant DC current having a current level corresponding to the value of the DC voltage control signal.